Talk:Installation 00
rename to "Installation 00" Since we now know the installation number, why not rename? For Per above-- [[User:Spartan781|'Spartan-781']] Comm 10:56, 27 September 2007 (UTC) Yes I Agree -- 75.170.129.21 21:53, 27 September 2007 (UTC) Yep, I also agree. The Installation 04 and 05 pages aren't Alpha and Delta Halo, so neither should this be the Ark. --Roeas29 09:16, 28 September 2007 (UTC) Neutral I am more for a "Installation 00 (The Ark), because the forerunners also refer to it as the Ark, as do the Covenant and the Humans. --Justin Time 02:14, 4 October 2007 (UTC) Against Is there any solid proof that the Ark is "Installation 00"? The only thing I remember is the heading at the start of the level "The Ark", but that doesn't mean anything on an official level. 155.205.200.18 01:45, 24 October 2007 (UTC) Speculation taken from article Forerunner = human race? Further evidence to suggest that the Forerunner and human race are one and the same manifests itself in one of the final cutscenes of Halo: Combat Evolved. Guilty Spark, upon scanning the files of human history aboard the severely damaged Pillar of Autumn, remarks on, "Our lost time." This subtle distinction, coupled with the knowledge that guilty spark refers to Master Chief and Miranda Keyes as the "Reclaimer" and acts as if they have met before, allows one to reasonably conclude that the human race is all that remains of the Forerunner. It's incredibly ironic, especially when one considers how the Covenant have essentially worshipped Forerunner technology and, at the same time, are driven by their dogmatic beliefs to eradicate the human race. * And let's not forget, the human race is believed to have come into origin in Africa, before migrating to Mesopatamia, where civilization began. - Chickenman 00:01, 23 March 2007 (UTC) If you find all the terminals it states that the Forerunners had the Mantle of Guardianship for your galaxy and found a special race (humans) choosing to safe them from the rings firing and just for the record when Sparks tells the Chief "that you are Forerunner" he's saying that the Chief has taken on "the Mantle of Guardianship" because he not just fighting to save humanity but for all life in the galaxy like the Forerunners before him -- MCDBBlits 19:55, 27 September 2007 (UTC) Hasn't it been determined that Humans aren't Forerunners? Also, when 343 GS says "you are Forerunner" I think he means that Chief has the same mission as the Forerunners. That's what I said -- MCDBBlits 18:53, 9 October 2007 (UTC) By who has it been determined? You? God? I think it all depends on how you interperet the data. And I've read every single terminal message, I know what it said. --Jaeryd 14:32, 23 December 2007 (UTC) --Hold on I'm pretty sure that the Forerunners are the ancestors of humans, because didn't the forerunners also stay on the Ark to be protected? I mean, why in the world would they purposefully leave the Ark to be destroyed? Maybe without their large civilization, they forgot their past technology and their civilization had to start over. Other evidence: The Gravemind says "A father's sin pass to his son", what Guilty Spark says has already been pointed out many times, and the Prophet of Truth himself says "You are were not worthy of their Great Journey then, you are the ones they left behind! You are not worthy now!" Or something similar to that (that's probably innacurate in words used and order of what he said, but the general information is all there) suggesting that they were the surviving Forerunners that renewed their civilization. Also, when you think about Noah and the Flood, when he built the Ark, He and his family had to start civilization over again, but he didn't start it with a different race of animals or anything, so if there is any relation (which it seems there is) then that biblical reference hints that the Forerunners and the Humans are the same, genetically, but possess no knowledge of their past as the most advanced race in the galaxy. Jaeryd 02:47, 10 December 2007 (UTC) Forerunners in the Ark? It is also believed, though this is purely speculative, that the Ark may have sheltered the Forerunners after Halo's first use, which then evolved into humanity. In the Bible, God floods the Earth to cleanse it of all life, which has grown evil and wicked. However, he saves a group of righteous humans and two of of all animals by telling them to build and seek refuge in a ship, called the Ark. Thus it is a possibility that in Halo, the Ark is a structure or device that shields those using it from the effects of the rings' activation and the Flood. The humans on Earth might have descended from those who were protected by the Ark during the first activation of the rings. This theory is purely speculative of course. Ark is a forerunner ship? Another speculative opinion assrets that the Ark is a forerunner ship which would jump into slipspace at the time of the activation of the seven Halo rings, thus removing the occupants from mass genocide that would purge the galaxy of all sentient life. * We know from Halo: Ghosts of Onyx that this cannot be the case, as the Onyx Instilsation was the doorway to the Forerunner Construct of Shield World. This is the "Shield" to the Halo rings "Sword," Unless at the center of the ark is possibly another enterance to the Shield World. -- Simaster 03:31, 3 November 2006 (UTC) Repopulation? How did the species hidden in the ark get back to their respective homeworlds after the firing of the Halos? Lamoid 18:31, 4 October 2007 (UTC)Lamoid A better question is, if the Flood can go into a millenia long hibernation of their own will then how did we repopulate so fast if the Flood could easily have still be in the galaxy hibernating until we came back? Perhaps they dont have a natural hibernation and they were kept in stasis by the machines of Halo? I am not sure I am rusty on my history and couldnt really get throught Dietz's book. --Justin Time 21:23, 5 October 2007 (UTC) Halo inside earth? Some people have speculated that there is a halo inside the earth itself, The designs on the outside of the halos, the rings things look exactly like the ark structure, and that the forerunner ship is the key to unlock the halo, or installation 01 the first ring.--Darth nexes 20:23, 15 November 2006 (UTC) The Ark in Ghosts of Onyx I personally believe the Mini-Dyson Sphere / Halo Bomb Shelter is the ark. it does make sense, considering that it's the only thing in the galaxy that can keep them safe from something that can wipe out all sentient life (Sound familiar? Noah's ark. -VikedaL, profile available at wikipedia. :Except that the storyboard says Ark. --Dragonclaws 02:15, 6 December 2006 (UTC) :So? think it could have been a recieveing beacon from the Sphere or something? it doesn't say The Ark, it says earth_ark_09 -V ::A Dyson sphere is a sphere, the thing in question is decidably not. --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 17:33, 3 April 2007 (UTC) The only thing about that is that the Forerunners had a "Shield" and a "Sword." The Ark would be the sword. The "Halo Bomb Shelter" would logically be the shield. It can defend against Halo. What if the Mini-Dyson Sphere is the prototype Ark as the thing in the Halo 3 trailer is the same basic design as the entry to the Mini-Dyson Sphere just on a bigger scale -- MCDBBlits 19:20, 7 June 2007 (UTC) Flash of Light What if that huge flash of light was being angled towards the moon to awaken the ark there. What if it was some sort of signal or pulse laser communication to a different planet.--Halo3Halo3 Intresting very possible but maybe it's just the power of this thing activating. :We'll have to wait and see. --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 17:32, 3 April 2007 (UTC) The Ark or Ark *Talk pages keep disappearing, including the Reach talk page and the Ark talk page. i've posted valid arguments on some things in both articles, and the day after i post them, they disappear. odd. Vikedal 01:48, 17 December 2006 (UTC) :*The vandal you refer to is User:RelentlessRecusant who on 16:58, 9 December 2006 moved the article "The Ark" to "Ark" but didn't move the Talk page with comments on it. -- Esemono 04:19, 17 December 2006 (UTC) Vote for Article Name *Change to The Ark (2) *Change to Ark (4) *Change to The Ark - Now I propose that this be reversed as "The Ark" is a better name for the article -- Esemono 04:19, 17 December 2006 (UTC) *Agreed The Ark--User:JohnSpartan117 http://installation07.uk.to 05:30, 17 December 2006 (UTC) *'Ark' - there is never a "the" in the article name, as per Wikipedia standards! -49 Proximal Secant [RelentlessRecusant '''] 20:16, 17 December 2006 (UTC) :*Halopedia is not Wikipedia. -- Esemono 03:02, 18 December 2006 (UTC) *Why does it matter if they redirect to each other anyway?--User:JohnSpartan117 http://installation07.uk.to 23:00, 17 December 2006 (UTC) :*Besides broken redirects, it's not really a big issue. This vote is more to prevent users from switching it back and forth every couple of weeks. If there is a consensus then we can point to this vote and say this article title has been deemed "The Ark" or "Ark" -- Esemono 03:02, 18 December 2006 (UTC) ::I would like to remind my esteemed colleagues that Wikipedia is the basis of all Wikias, and its guidelines are upheld by many Wikias, including the greatest in size of them all: Wookieepedia. Cheers, -49 Proximal Secant [RelentlessRecusant ] 03:39, 18 December 2006 (UTC) :::*Again Halopedia IS NOT wikipedia or Wookiepedia for that matter -- Esemono 23:10, 18 December 2006 (UTC) *'''The Ark Simply because it's the name of the object O_o. As much as wikipedia standards say "No The in the title", this is halopedia, not wikipedia. Vikedal 19:28, 18 December 2006 (UTC) *'Ark' Not because of Wikipedia, but because it's simpler. To have an article say "Why, the Ark, of course." is more natural than "Why, The Ark, of course." --Dragonclaws 19:42, 18 December 2006 (UTC) *'Ark' I change my mind, it should be Ark because "The" is not part of the name. The Master Chief dosnt have "The" in the name of the article, so neither should the Ark.--User:JohnSpartan117 http://installation07.uk.to 09:04, 20 December 2006 (UTC) :*Master Chief doesn't have a The because it's his rank of Master Chief Petty Officer, not The Master Chief Petty Officer. ::*I know...but they kind of use it to refer to him now! And in the third person its "the Master Chief" and the same goes for "the Ark". So ergo the page should be called Ark--User:JohnSpartan117 http://installation07.uk.to 20:55, 24 December 2006 (UTC) :::to cover his snickering at John's sudden vote change... SPARTAN-091 HelmetComm||Juliet 22:52, 26 December 2006 (UTC) *'Ark' Its jus the way things should be.--[[User:ryanngreenday|'ryan']][[User talk:Ryanngreenday/Archive|'n']][[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'green']]'' 21:01, 10 January 2007 (UTC) :::Ark i don't think the "The" is neccessary. -- SpecOps306 04:40, 29 January 2007 (UTC) ::: I'd just like to bring up the quote from spiderman. He said "It's spiderman not the spiderman." Fork 23:36, 4 April 2007 (UTC) *'Ark' - The is an adjective that doesn't belong in titles. If I am sereaching for the Master Chief or the Arbiter, I don't put halo.wikia.com/wiki/The_Arbiter, I just put halo.wikia.com/wiki/Arbiter. You'll note that when we talk about the Master Chief or the Arbiter, we talk about t'he Master Chief, not '''T'he Master Chief. Its the same with the Ark. We talk about 't'he Ark not 'T'he Ark.--'''RotBrandon 04:36, 11 January 2007 (UTC) picture name does anyone notice that the sketch of the ark at the bottom of the page says "Earth_Ark"? and that it says "Chief/Dervish(the arbiter?)" something to think about :p lol- SPARTAN-410 I noticed that too and was about to post the same thing. Possible choice level or a clue that the Arbiter is going to return with a diffrent name.[[User:Darth Gree|'Envy']] [[User Talk:Darth Gree|'Skull']] 00:17, 21 March 2007 (UTC) :"Dervish" was the old name for "Arbiter" that Bungie changed to be politically correct. --Dragonclaws(talk) 20:22, 3 April 2007 (UTC) Ark Location If the Ark is truly is the structure on Earth, it is not on Mombasa Island, or even Mombasa mainland. It is because the Ark is completely outside the city boundary. I say this is because of what can be concluded from the Halo 3 trailer. In the trailer, the remains of a harp type cable-stayed bridge, similar Kilindini bridge, can be seen. Studying the surrounding terrain, it can be noted that this is not Kilindini bridge, and the Ark is 1-2 km away. Further more, there is a dirt road, (there are no dirt roads in Mombasa); except for the rubble in immediate vicinity of Master Chief, there is no evidence of that there had ever been human built structures; and finaly, there is a different geography and natural flora. The uncovering of the Ark is unrelated to the slipspace detonation caused by Regret's Flagship. :Good point. FYI, the structures in the distance are bridge-like, but are actually parts of the giant tower that fell when Regret's explosion destroyed the base. --Dragonclaws(talk) 11:12, 4 May 2007 (UTC) Wondering about Ark... Human history began, as far as we can tell, in Africa. Maybe Earth was a last-ditch emergency option. If the rings were fired, and the Forerunner didn't make it to the "Shield worlds", perhaps they left early forms of themselves and other animals on Earth, to hopefully reattain the Forerunner's legacy. Maybe? Similarity to structure on High Charity Doesn't this structure that most assume is the Ark look just like a structure on High Charity? If you look at a picture of the entire city/planetoid of High Charity, you can see a similar-looking structure on the end opposite the broken half with the light/energy-spire. Whelk 20:52, 22 May 2007 (UTC) Yeah I have sceen something like that is the game way below the level High Charity. Odd.Trooper117 22:04, 17 September 2007 (UTC) Time Gate Perhaps the Ark contains some means of time-travel, allowing the Forerunners to travel to the future where the Flood has been starved to death. “This is how it all begins. Just in time to once again dance on the knife-edge of oblivion, to re-live what the Halos had hoped to destroy and more. For two enemies now stand where before there was only one. The fate we escaped a fate we may relive. I almost convinced myself that no one was listening, that the waves of the past had rolled through once again, but a chance remains to change the Universe anew. Learn of our past. Take these keys and dip from the wells of history. Perhaps there are others of us you may find how to save us all.” Ark on earth? Could the Ark be the forerunner structure on earth in the trailer? The Ark is said to be the place where one can remotely activate the rings, thus destroying all sentient life. As the forerunner structure seems to activate on earth in the Halo 3 trailer you hear Cortana say; 'This is the way the world ends' meaning this is how all life is destroyed; by activating the rings from the Ark, and that the forerunner ship is the key to activating it. --Arbiter117 Server 05/ forerunners aren't humans In server 05 they alluded to the fact that the ark was meant to save the humans from the halos. Interesting concept.AJ 03:01, 18 August 2007 (UTC) What if the ark is actully Earth, and that it projects some kind of Halo-proof shield over the planet. That would be kind of impossible seeing as how its in the ground. AJ 22:25, 18 August 2007 (UTC) Just because it's in the ground, doesn't mean it can't be uncovered. The Forerunners were technologically advanced. They could have found a way to make it work. I see your point. But I don't believe that the ark is actually Earth. Because in Server 05 they said that the inhabitants of this world need to be researched; they may hold answers to our own secrets; this building may save them; it will be a wonderful world.Please note that this is not a direct quote. The building is the Ark, the inhabitants are humans, and "this world" is Earth. So, in turn, the forerunners cannot be humans, but the forerunners favored humans. One of my friends came up with a point that maybe humans were saved to get the forerunners out of the Ark. Just sayin. AJ 22:41, 18 August 2007 (UTC) I'm saying the ark was meant to preserve the humans for eventual study. Interesting theory. So you are saying that the forerunners treated humans like the flood? AJ 22:45, 18 August 2007 (UTC) No, I'm saying they created a temporary safe zone to keep the humans alive during the halo activation. Maybe they saw a potential in the humans to discover and take over the Forerunners "empire". Sort of like picking a successor to a company before you quit, or in this case, die. hmm. interesting. My personal theroy is that the Ark was made to save humans and the forerunners were grooming humans to take thier place in the galaxy after the flood were gone... which agrees with your theory. AJ 22:53, 18 August 2007 (UTC) I think a lot of people can learn from our knowledge here. This isn't so much about knowledge as it is interpretation of facts. I just brought up a valid fact and we conversed over it. AJ 22:56, 18 August 2007 (UTC) Whatever. We supplied them with viewpoints to make their own theories with. That's all. Here is the quote: The anomalous world is in a perilous location beyond the line. {The secrets it holds must be preserved.} {Plans within plans within plans} The inhabitants; these unique denizens, must be researched. They may hold answers to our own mysteries. {What irony that we discovered this treasure, only at the end of things.} {But what fortune that we still had time to save them.} The thing we built on that world will vouchsafe their lives, {But perhaps one day it will be used for its intended purpose.} If the plan succeeds, and they are saved, it will be a good world. If the plan fails, {And the adversary succeeds,} it will remain an enigma forever {With no-one left to reclaim it.} We can learn guess the following: 1) Earth was beyond the line of the Halo's but the Forerunners thought it was uninhabited. There are secrets there that most be preserved. The inhabitants, humans, must be studied (meaning Forerunners are not humans). The Ark protected us, but it had another true purpose. My guess is Bungie is saying another Biblical references: The Ark saved us from the Flood. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 23:13, 18 August 2007 (UTC) I can see that. Thanx for the qoute. I just watched episode 5 for the like 6th time. AJ 23:15, 18 August 2007 (UTC) This totally blows a hol in my theory. Oh well. I know this mentioned above, but do you think that the "thing" is a portal to the same micro-dyson sphere in Ghosts of Onyx. This would mean that the two functions are teleportation and activation of the Halos forerunner theory My theory is that the forerunners created the flood as a way to become immortal. But something went horribly wrong, the flood developed sentient consciousness and became a parasitecitic void. The forerunners inishal goal was to keep peace in the universe, but over time they became more manlvent. Until they created an omnipotent empire that sought to conquer the galaxy. After they created the flood, their leaders realized they could rule the galaxy with the flood. They constructed the seven halos, shield world, and the ARK to not control, but RELEACE the flood, and then use the ark to destroy most of the flood. when seven halos fire, the blast carries cells of flood DNA, so all sentient beings within three radii are turned to flood. The ARK itself is actually control center/weapon, first the ark signals all seven halos, then when the ARK fires, the rings magnify the ark's blast to destroy the flood. They also made it so that the halos must be on standby phase, the act of onyx being active, and the "KEY" be used to actvate the ARK.--Admiral Sozai Nexes FLEETCOMM 01:35, 28 August 2007 (UTC) The forerunners said that the flood have an extragalatical orgin, and they are confused by them in Iris. They did not create the flood. Terin 13:50, 5 September 2007 (UTC) ARG Coordinates The article says no location has been released by Bungie but during the course of the ARG we've gotten coordinates to a giant area near Mount Kilimanjaro, which has a giant basin at the top of it. I don't have the coordinates, but was wondering, why are they missing? Cody2526 07:06, 2 September 2007 (UTC) A theory What if the Ark and that thing mentioned in GoO are the same. Like a teleporter. What if the Forerunners build the Ark as a portal for humans to go through to the sheild world and in the sheild world is the place to activate all the Halos. Really why would you go somewhere to active all the Halos if you would be destroyed too. It just doesn't make sense.Trooper117 22:08, 17 September 2007 (UTC) :The Ark is over 3 radii out from the galactic centre - well beyond any of the Halo's firing range. That's the point of it - to act as the safe control centre to nuke the galaxy if the need arose and safeguard any sentient species with promise who would otherwise be within the firing range of the Halos. Hey wtf? i was right!(in a way) This was my post on the E3 2007 Halo trailer guys...--CHr0n0sPh3r3 00:02, 4 October 2007 (UTC)cHr0n0sPh3r3 Hey i just thought of this, but could Earth NOT be the Ark?but in stead a Gateway of sorts to the Ark? I mean noone really confirmed thething on Earth WAS the Ark, people just had a bunch of evidence, see the scene with the Peli's going from a CCS to what appears to be a Halo? There are 2 crests not one in a ring, but 2. If what i just said is right, then wouldnt Truth's ship in actual fact BE a key, but not the Ark but it's gate way? Hell Humans being called Reclaimers, because they are going to set out and reclaim what was theirs as Gate keepers? If u ask i got the idea from Homeworld 2, dont ask i just did ok?--CHr0n0sPh3r3 12:30, 29 July 2007 (UTC)cHr0n0sPh3r3 Good catch. Rapturous 14:55, 21 October 2007 (UTC) Sunlight on the Ark SPOILERS (but you shouldn't be here in the 1st place if you haven't finished the game) SPOILERS So I've just realized I never looked up during those 5 or so levels, but did anyone else? My question is, where does the daylight that shines on the Ark come from? If it's so far away from the galactic rim that you can see the Milky Way in the sky, how does it seem like daylight on the Installation? Is there a sun floating in the middle of nowhere?Mr Toad 01:48, 5 October 2007 (UTC) Probably artificially created by the Forerunners. 67.70.60.219 15:35, 5 October 2007 (UTC)Lamoid Obviously your not looking hard enough, There is a sun on most of the levels and can be seen while on the Halo being eclipsed by one of the Ark's arms ProphetofTruth 21:23, 11 October 2007 (UTC) picture there was a picture of a hologram of the ark what happened to it?- Croix129 still there Question If the rings were designed to kill all the food for the flood rather than just killing the flood its self what use would activating the ring above the ark as it would just kil all the humans and covernant but the flood would still be alive just here food would be dead how??? first question did the ark build all the halos at that exact location of the ark or did the forerunners build the halos where they are now second question if the the halos were built at the exact location of the ark how would the halos get to there current location Slipspace jumps --MCDBBlits 21:24, 22 October 2007 (UTC) Portal Someone named that section the Maginot Sphere... Which is speculated to be the name of the dyson sphere, not the Portal. ProphetofTruth 00:48, 24 October 2007 (UTC) Galaxy which The Ark is located in....(And the sphere inside The Ark.) Well back in the ARG for Halo 3 before the opening of Server 04 the site of The Arks Location was located before the Server was open mainly brute forced guessing by random members from different communities, Well most of use think the ark is actually located in the Boomerang Galaxy which is the picture from Server 4 and other coincidences (SP?) from the level "The Ark" when one of the Sanghelis said "Is that?" and then shortly Ship Master Rtmas interupped him. That galaxy bares image to the Boomerang Galaxy which is at the right point from the Halo firings. ;) On another note when you are on the Halo level and if you go on saved films you can see that the core actually bares resemblence to our own planet Earth with some of the continents in the Early stages from the movement of the plates. Maybe our own Earth was attacked during the Forerunner-Flood war? Sincerely, Zero Args.Bungie.Org ( I have mistaken the Maginot Sphere for the Earth but they do resemble each other.) so wtf WTF is the thing in the middle of it? I know its the core, but WHAT is it, like what is its purpose? Just wondering Spartan-118 05:21, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Its a forge, if you read any of the terminals they mention it. It builds Halos, and I'm guessig it will attempt to repair the ark. ProphetofTruth 12:26, 27 October 2007 (UTC) What do you mean, I read some of them (damn hacks, couldn't fully read it all) and it never mentioned a "forge" in the middle of the ark Spartan-118 03:32, 28 October 2007 (UTC) Pic interpetation Is it just me or does the core of the ark pic look like a giant eye? I does and it kind of relates to one of the murals in a deleted scene of Halo 2Tsunami-058 18:00, 7 March 2008 (UTC) The Ark's Core / The new Halo Later in Halo 3, we learn a new Halo is being built to replace Installation 04, and will be ready to fire in 3 days. We also learn from the map description of Construct that creating installations requires large amounts of resources - and so it would. Perhaps the Ark's core is the planet which was used to create the "new" Halo? But if this is the case... 1) Why is there only one of these planets, what if more than one of the installations were destroyed? 2) Does this planet have any significance? On the subject of the new Halo, (I'm just throwing this out there) how on earth would it get to its location at Installation 04? Would it go through some sort of portal? And what was building this new Halo - Forerunner machines within the Ark? And how the heck did they manage to build it so fast? It fascinates me that these massive rings, which we'd think took hundreds of years to build, could be built so quickly. --Pizzanator 06:35, 4 January 2008 (UTC) -Due to the Forerunner's advanced knowledge of slipspace and teleportation, they are likely capable of transporting an object that size to a desired location. -The planet at the core was either a planet transported to the core using slipspace/teleportation technology; or creating a gravitational field in which various objects and resources placed there would be pushed and formed into a single mass. -The Forerunners were able to construct Installation 04 at such speed because the number of constructors they had, for one thing, and perhaps they already had pre-constructed halo "parts" at the ready in case they needed a quick reconstruction of a halo. Also,the could have used the broken parts of the first Installation 04, merely reconnecting the pieces and remodeling new buildings, which could explain the control room on Installation 04 (II) to be slightly different from the first one. lovemuffin 22:36, 4 January 2008 (UTC)Lovemuffin Somethign Cortana said about the Ark... I'm curious about this one thing; After retrieving the message from cortana from the flood controlled covenant ship on the floodgate level, she mensions in the following cutscene that there's a way on the Ark to defeat the flood without firing the halo rings. Yet, by the end of the game, this solution obviously wasn't realized when they fired the replacement 04. So, what was it? Why didn't Cortana decide to use it? Sorry if this is something everyone but me knows, but I haven't found anything on this... (This has nothing to do (at least I dont think it does) with my question above, but I also noticed that there is some kind of tubing coming out from the Sun in the Ark's solar system. They look like sun rays but when you zoom in with the sniper rifle you see there are pulses coming from them, and that silhouettes of what could be ribs in the tubing appear as the energy pulse passes by...) --Zapped One 04:25, 20 January 2008 (UTC) Those are interesting points but i have no idea, it seems odd that bungie would add somthing like an alternative unless they planned for the Flood to return later and a new means of victory to be found. Any thoughts? --Climax-Void Chat or I'd say when she said "remaining Halo rings" she meant the ones actually in the galaxy hat would kill us. If I was her, I would've done the same, luring the Flood to the Ark to blow them up there. The appearance of a new Halo probably simplified the problem for Cortana. But if there is another way that didnt get used, then I'd be very interested how that gets dealt with... Specops306, ''Kora '' 23:32, 28 January 2008 (UTC) She might've had the intention to, after luring the Flood to Installation 00, keep the Flood contained there, while the humans/elites could retreat, and ultimately blow the Ark to hell. The emergence of Installation 04 (II) probably simplified things a lot... Blue Ninja 15:13, 2 February 2008 (UTC) Galaxy in the Sky Please don't remove the "another galaxy." It is another galaxy - sure as hell that isnt the Milky Way, and if it was it would be far larger in proportion to the space it would take up. Specops306, ''Kora '' 01:39, 13 February 2008 (UTC) -Not if you look at the dimensions. The milky way is ~100,000 light years across. If you're on 00 more than 200,000 light years away from the blast radius (3x galactic radai (which is 50,000 * 3 = 150,000 light years)) you're 350,000 LY away from the galaxy. This is enough to see the whole structure of the milky way galaxy as seen overhead in the level "the ark". Say it's the Milky Way, b/c it is. The marine is about to say that, when Johnson cuts him off. *From what I saw, it wasn't the Milky Way. Not only was it further away than the real Milky Way should be, it also looks different. Specops306, ''Kora '' 01:56, 23 March 2008 (UTC) Colors Please do not delete the newly colored Terminal 3 dialog, that took me forever to get just right. Ghost elite 09:39, 31 March 2008 (UTC) a theroy of Halo 4 CORTANA-SPOILERS-ENDOFHALO3-AFTERCREDITS-PHRASE: "When we fired halo we destroyed it, and AND DID A NUMBER ON THE ARK possibly meaning the ark WAS NOT destroyed! halo 4? June? CONNECTION 2 MARITHON? mor halo ins4 recreations? --66.38.66.107 01:52, 23 March 2008 (UTC) (User:Ptowery) Nope. That's it for the Master Chief. There's Halo Wars and Halo: Chronicles in the works, but that's it for now. Specops306, ''Kora '' 01:54, 23 March 2008 (UTC)